


It's Worth the Try

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis make a sex tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth the Try

**Author's Note:**

> eh, I'm not quite impressed with this one. With all my other work, you can find on [a shared tumblr](http://whiteflagxx.tumblr.com.) :)

Louis had been thinking about it for a while. He hadn’t said anything to Harry until he was hundred percent sure he wanted to do it. One night, Harry was laying on his stomach on their bed while Louis sat criss cross applesauce by the headboard. He was nervously playing with his fringe as Harry scribbled away in the tattered journal he always carried with him. “Harry,” Louis said. Harry hummed in reply. “I wanna ask you something. You don’t have to give me an answer right away, but I’d like it.”

"Lou. What is it?" Harry asked. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"I want to make a sex tape." Louis ducked slightly, waiting for the journal to come hurling at his head like a boomerang. Instead, he felt nothing; he felt Harry sit up. Louis cracked open an eye and saw Harry chewing his bottom lip.

"A sex tape." he repeated. Louis nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I think it’d be kind of hot to have a little collection of us having the most mind blowing sex. All caught on tape." Harry remained quiet. Louis’ heart began to rap faster in chest. Maybe he said the wrong thing. What if Harry didn’t want to go through with it? What if-

“‘M up for it,” his low and slow drawl said. “Though, who would keep the tapes so they wouldn’t get released to the public?”

Louis chuckled as he lay he arm across Harry’s long legs.

"Niall would." Harry laughed. "I’m serious! He said he’d keep them." He imagined a box labeled "Louis & Harry Sex Tapes" in the back of the Irishman’s closet.

"This will stay between you and I, right?" Harry’s sea green eyes met Louis’ blue.

"Unless you want the other boys to know…." Harry shoved the older boy.

~~~~~~~~

Several days later, Louis went out and bought a camera and hooked the wires up and put it on the tripod. He switched the camera on. The red flashing light indicated it was working. Louis then switched on the TV; their room appeared on screen. The camera had a perfect view of the bed. Louis got up and positioned the camera to where it would capture every movement. Louis grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning; he and Harry had been talking about it since the night Louis brought the idea up. Harry was more excited than Louis - he wasn’t sure how that was. Louis turned the TV off and left the camera running and left the room and went to the living room where he prepared some toast for himself. He busied himself until Harry came home. Harry seemed to move a little faster than usual.

"Is someone antsy today?" Louis teased.

"A little."

"Come with me and I’ll unwind you." There was a glint in Louis’ eyes that Harry knew all too well. Harry stripped off his coat and let it drop by the couch. He’d worry about that later. He followed Louis into their bedroom and closed the door.

Louis hopped on the bed and motioned Harry to join him with a curl of his finger. Harry complied and climbed on the bed. He lay his long torso on Louis’. Louis smiled at the boy before him. He could go on for days about the color of Harry’s eyes, how he wore his hair on certain days. But he didn’t. He cupped the back of Harry’s head, rubbing his thumb behind his ear, pulling him closer to his own face. Their lips met and they engaged in little pecks and kisses until Louis caught Harry’s bottom lip, nibbling; Harry groaned softly. Louis smirked as he claimed Harry’s mouth into a hard and bruising kiss. Lust swam through through their bodies, touching and pulling at each other. Louis dragged his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. Harry responses by opening his mouth, letting Louis’ tongue in. Their tongues swirled around each other, giving teasing licks with each pass.

Louis gained enough strength to roll them over. Louis took his now swollen lips off Harry’s and kissed his jawline down to his neck. He nipped at the golden skin and sucked greedily as he felt blood rise to the surface. Harry bucked his hips against the older boy, trying to create more friction.

Louis smirked, pressing his hips down against Harry; Harry groaned, legs falling open, letting Louis maneuver himself between them. He hooked the younger boy’s legs around his waist and began to grind against him, their cocks rubbing against each other. Hissing at the contact, Harry clawed at Louis’ shirt. Stripping it off, Harry dragged his nails down Louis’ back before he cupped Louis’ round ass and gave it a sharp slap.

"Hm, Haz," Louis breathed. "Get your kit off now. I want to see all of you." Harry untangled himself from Louis and stripped off his clothes faster than you could blink. Louis took off his shorts. He sat back on his legs, drinking in Harry’s naked form - his chest was rising and lowering with a quick pace, his cock was hard against his stomach, the tip an angry red.

Louis slithered up Harry’s body and began to lick his left nipple until it was hard and puffy. He bit it gently causing Harry to moan his name. He continued his assault on the other one. Kissing down his chest to his stomach, his lips ghosted over the happy trail until Louis saw Harry’s cock bobbing with need in front of him.

"Wait." Harry said. Louis’ sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"Can the camera see everything?"

Louis nodded. Harry was about to answer when Louis’ hand reached out and stroked him agonizingly slow.

Harry’s head fell back against the pillows and moaned softly.

"Tell me, baby. What do you want?" Louis asked, placing a soft kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry nearly laughed due to the pleasure shooting through him.

"I-I want you to suck me off. Make me feel good."

"Do I make you feel good, Harry?"

Harry nodded while Louis continued to stroke him. His tongue peeked out and swiped the tip, pre cum coating it. Harry shivered as Louis repeated the motion. He soon then engulfed his wet mouth on Harry, sucking him hard, his cheeks hollowed out. Harry’s hands flew to Harry’s head pushing him down, so he could gag on his cock. Gagging and sputtering, Harry moaned, fucking Louis’ mouth gently.

"Fuck, Lou. You suck my cock so well."

Louis felt alive at Harry’s words. He moaned on Harry’s cock which made Harry fuck his mouth harder. Slipping his cock out his mouth, Louis goes under and laps at his balls. Harry nearly shouts with pleasure. Fisting the sheets, Harry’s breaths grew choppy as Louis gave his balls the attention they needed. 

"Shit, fuck, Lou. Lou, I’m close. Stop!" Harry pulled Louis off him and kissed him hard. Their kiss was messy, teeth clicking against each other. "On your knees, facing away from me."

Louis complied. Harry then gave Louis’ ass a sharp slap, the sound resounding through the room. He spanked him again until his cheeks were screaming and painting red. Louis pushed his ass back, wanting more. Harry spread the older boy’s cheeks apart and flicked his tongue over his hole. Louis shivered as Harry did it again.

"Oh, Haz," he sighed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Harry asked. The tip of his tongue delved inside Louis. Louis groaned; he pushed back against Harry again.

"Fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me until I’m sobbing for your cock, baby."

Harry smiled and began to thrust his tongue in and out of Louis noisily. His wagged his head from side to side, making Louis clench around him. He reached behind him and gripped Harry’s head, pulling his hair.

"Har-ry, put your cock in me. Fuck me raw," Louis sobs, tears threatening to spill over, the pleasure too much for him.

"Wait, I need to prepare you, babe."

"No need. I did it m’self." 

Harry rummaged in the nightstand and rummages around until he finds the lube and slicks himself up. He tosses it on the bed. He aligns himself up with Louis’ wet and ready hole. He slides in; Louis tightens around him and releases. Harry lets out a shuddery breath as he pushes into Louis until he’s fully inside. The two of them moaned from the pleasure.

Harry began to thrust slowly into Louis until the older boy was used to Harry. Louis pushed back, meeting his thrust. Digging his nails into Louis’ flushed and sweaty skin, Harry began to fuck him harder and faster.

Pleas and cries tumbled from Louis’ parted lips. “Jesus, Harry! Fuck me harder.” He reached down and began to stroke himself as Harry rammed into Louis harder. Groaning, Harry leaned down and bit down on Louis’ shoulder before heavily panting into his ear:

"You want me to fuck you like the dirty whore you are? How bad do you want me to fuck you, Louis? Tell me."

Louis groaned as he swirled the tip of his own cock, his face pushed into the pillow. “Yes, please, fuck me like a whore, baby. I’m your whore. Make me cum hard. My cock is begging for you to let me cum hard.” Harry moaned like a porn star and sped up his thrusts, his cock brushing against Louis’ prostate. Louis cried out as he sped up his strokes on his cock; Harry continued to fuck his boyfriend harder, brushing against his prostate until he felt Louis trembling.

"Harry, don’t stop. ‘M gonna cum. ‘M so close, holy shit." he moaned, his breaths becoming shorter. With one final brush against the bundle of nerves, Louis came with a shout against the sheets, calling out Harry’s name. Louis continued to tremble and cry out until Harry’s thrusts became jerky. He pulled out of Louis and stroked himself until he cried out Louis’ name, coating his ass with his cum. He gave one last tug of his cock and flopped down next to Louis.

They climbed under the covers, Harry acting like the spoon.

"Well?" Louis said, voice suddenly laden with sleepiness.

"Well what?"

"We just made our first sex tape, Harry!"

Harry feigned shock. “You don’t say?!” Louis playfully swatted his inked chest.

"Yes! And to think, we can watch them pile up over time…."

"You mean you want to make more?" Harry asked.

"If you want too."

"Lucky for you Tomlinson, I do."


End file.
